Crystallized
by Ricchi
Summary: Awalnya aku hanya seorang budak yang disuruh untuk mengandung anaknya. Lalu—"Dia Haruno Sakura yang itu? Bukankah dia telah .../ "Hn, benar. Dia belum meninggal,"—kenapa aku malah masuk dalam lingkaran kerumitan? — Sakura, 24 tahun, budak./ M for mature theme/ Untuk Kak SugarlessGum99 :') Mind to RnR? ;3


_Summary:_ _Awalnya aku hanya seorang budak yang disuruh untuk mengandung anaknya. Lalu—"Dia Haruno Sakura yang itu? Bukankah dia telah .../ "Hn, benar. Dia belum meninggal,"—kenapa aku malah masuk dalam lingkaran kerumitan? — Sakura, 24 tahun, b_ _udak./ Untuk Kak Sugarlessgum99 :') Mind to RnR?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Brak_.

Sebuah map berwarna abu-abu dilempar ke atas meja. Bahkan tanpa menatap gadis yang baru saja sampai di rumah bergaya Eropa dipadu dengan Jepang kuno milik pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tuannya.

"Tandatangani surat ini, kita _hanya_ akan menikah secara hukum."

Apakah tuannya baru saja mem- _propose_ gadis itu? Saat masih kecil, ia pernah berandai-andai. Kalau saja calon suaminya melamar secara romantis, misalnya di restoran atau di tempat tak _mainstream_ sembari berlutut dengan cincin di tangan kanan. Membawakan bunga-bungaan juga tak masalah. Namun sayangnya, mimpi masa kecilnya hanyalah _mimpi_. Faktanya, calon suaminya merupakan _stranger_ yang membelinya dengan harga sepuluh juta _dollar_. Melebihi gaji pokok presiden Amerika, _sugoii ne_?

Harusnya, ia, Sakura bersyukur. Tuannya masih memintanya dengan cara baik-baik mengingat statusnya hanyalah seorang budak, sang tuan dapat memperlakukannya sesuka hati.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengambil map tersebut. Ia meneguk _saliva_ -nya takut-takut sebelum akhirnya mulai membaca surat perjanjian dan dokumen nikah dalam map tadi.

.

.

Fic balesan(?) yang amat sangat terlambat buat Kak _SugarlessGum99_ :') selamat membaca, _Minna!_

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Rate:** M _for safety. Tidak menjamin ada lemon. Saya masih polos._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), klise, _plot rush_ , dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

.

.

 **Crystallized**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Basement Diskotik Z, 12.35 A.M**_

 _Kedua tangannya yang telah diborgol dan diikatkan tali, ditarik dengan kasar. Gadis yang sudah pasrah akan hidupnya itu hanya dapat berjalan lemas mengikuti sang majikan. Malam ini, entah akan ke mana ia akan pulang. Dibalut dengan baju paling wah dengan sedikit kain yang hanya dapat menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan_ make-up _yang mempertegas garis wajah ayunya ia dibawa ke tengah-tengah ruangan remang-remang yang telah dibanjiri oleh manusia-manusia_ _—_ _yang menurutnya—hina nan bejat._

 _Dunia saja rasanya sudah mengabaikan wanita itu. Berbagai tatapan seketika menghujani gadis itu kala ia sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah dengan sorotan_ light _super terang. Seolah ia adalah_ grand prize _atau barang berpredikat terbaik malam itu. Kebanyakan tatapan yang tersirat dari mata mereka penuh hawa nafsu dan tak sedikit pula tatapan mencemooh mereka layangkan._

 _"Baiklah, dan inilah yang terakhir! Nomor satu milik kami! Mulus tanpa cacat dan belum pernah terpakai. Penawaran dimulai dari_ _lima ratus_ _ribu. Ada yang berminat?"_ _Harga yang ditawarkan memang tergolong tinggi karena rata-rata, pembeli yang hadir di sini merupakan orang-orang atas. Dari pejabat sampai anggota dewan negara pun ada_ _meskipun mereka hanya mengirimkan tangan kanan atau orang suruhan mereka untuk melakukan transaksi ilegal ini._

 _Setelah sang penawar mengucapkan kalimat itu, seketika tangan-tangan lain mengacung, beradu cepat. Menyebutkan_ _nominal_ _yang bahkan angkanya di luar akal sehat si 'barang' itu sendiri. Rasanya ia sudah sangat hina,_ tag _bertulisan '001' yang digantungkan di dadanya bahkan terasa sudah ikut menertawakannya sedari tadi._

 _Sesedih apapun rasanya, ia sudah ber_ _j_ _anji pada diri sendiri. Ia tak akan menangis, apalagi memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang-orang bejat ini. Tidak akan. Jadilah ia hanya menatap kosong orang-orang yang masih memperebutkan dirinya. Keh, apakah bahkan ia masih bisa disebut manusia? Nampaknya kata ganti 'dia' untuknya sudah tak pantas, karena sudah diperlakukan sebegini parah mungkin kata ganti 'itu' atau 'ini' untuknya bisa lebih pantas. Ingat, ia 'kan dijual. Manusia yang sudah dijual sudah tak bisa disebut manusia lagi, benar? Karena yang dijual itu hanyalah binatang dan barang._

 _Terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, ada dua orang yang benar-benar memperebutkannya dengan gencar. Kalian tahu, berapa harga perempuan ini sekarang? Sudah mencapai tiga juta dollar. Gila!_

 _"_ _Empat_ _juta!"_

 _"_ _Empat_ _juta? Ada lagi?"_

 _Keheningan sempat terjadi selama beberapa saat. Bongkahan besar menyangkut di tenggorokan gadis itu, ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti, di tangan pria yang terlihat sudah berumur kelewat matang itu._

 _"_ _Lima_ _..."_

 _Walaupun ia merasa hidupnya sudah hancur, ia masih tetap berharap. Setidaknya, biarkan orang yang akan membelinya nanti cukup baik nan benar. Ia menatap penuh harap pada orang-orang di sekit_ _a_ _rnya._

 _"_ _Empat_ _..."_

 _Ia mohon, tolong jangan biarkan ia melayani om-om—s_ emi _kakek—_ mupeng _itu. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya jijik._

 _"_ _Tiga_ _..."_

 _Ia terus melantunkan doa dalam hati, berharap_ Dewi Fortuna _dan_ Kamisama _memihak padanya untuk setidaknya kali ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, mulai pasrah._

 _"_ _Dua_ _—"_

 _"—_ _Lima_ _juta."_

 _Air muka sang penawar sempat terlihat tercengang sebelum akhirnya mulai menghitung seperti tadi. Gadis itu ingin berharap banyak namun kenyataannya ia tak bisa. Laki-laki yang barusan menawarnya dengan harga_ _lima_ _juta_ _dollar itu tak menampakkan wajahnya. Wajah pria itu ditutupi oleh masker hitam yang melintang menutupi sampai ke mata kirinya._

 _Tak mau kalah, paman tua tadi menggonggong lagi._

 _"_ _Lima_ _setengah juta!"_

 _Harga jual perempuan itu semakin tinggi. Tentu saja ia semakin merasa gelisah juga. Haruskah ia benar-benar menghabiskan hidupnya untuk hal bejat seperti ini? Meskipun memasang tampang_ poker face _, batinnya sudah sangat terkoyak._

 _"Sepuluh juta."_

 _Hatinya cukup terasa tenang kala melihat pria bermasker tadi kembali menawar dirinya dengan harga sangat tinggi, sepuluh juta dollar. Tunggu, ia tenang? Tahukah ia mimpi buruk macam apa yang akan menghampirinya nanti?_

 _"Ada lagi? Selain sepuluh juta?"_

 _Lagi-lagi sang penjual mulai menghitung mundur. Rasanya, tiap angka yang disebutkan olehnya membuat gadis itu takut seolah menunggu ajal. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dengan rahang bergemeletuk kuat-kuat._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok_!

" _Nomor_ _satu_ _resmi menjadi hak milik Tuan X dengan harga sepuluh juta dollar!"_

.

 _Gadis yang daritadi disebut nomor satu itu melekatkan matanya ke jendela mobil sedan hitam yang sedang berjalan. Tuan X bermasker hitam tadi, sedang mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang._

 _Sembari menikmati hiruk-pikuk perkotaan di malam hari yang tersaji di hadapannya. Gadis itu mulai membuka suaranya. "Tuan, mengapa kau membeliku? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang uang?"_

 _Pria itu melirik sang gadis lewat kaca spion. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari atas. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dan Anda akan bertemu dengan_ _pemilik_ _Anda yang sesungguhnya."_

Line _barusan membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Jadi, manusia macam apakah tuannya itu? Pantas saja ini menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggelayut di kepalanya. Masalahnya orang ini terlalu baik kepada budak yang dibelinya. Setahunya, majikan akan memperlakukan budaknya sesuka hati. Ini berdasarkan pengakuan teman-temannya yang telah dijual. Semoga saja tuannya_ orang baik, _semoga_

 _._

 _ **Kediaman Uchiha, 04.47 A.M**_

Itulah bagaimana ia bisa menghadap tuannya dan berkutat dengan dokumen nikah yang baru saja ditandatanganinya. Ini berarti ... sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi istri tuannya. Begitu sajakah? Sakura—apa harusnya ditambah Uchiha, sekarang?—mengembalikan map itu. Kemudian, suara _baritone_ sang tuan menyusulnya.

"Kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku secara hukum, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang yaitu mengandung anakku," ucapnya datar.

Pria ini pasti sudah gila. Setelah menikahi gadis ini dan sekarang...? Mengandung anaknya? Sayangnya, sekeras apapun hatinya menampik permintaan gila yang diajukan sang tuan pada akhirnya yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"Baik, Tuan." ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menahan tangis untuk harga kehormatannya. Masih untung sang tuan memintanya terlebih dahulu, tidak main melakukannya secara tiba-tiba atau memaksa.

"Kapan masa suburmu?" Tuan yang memiliki wajah tampan namun _stoic_ ini kembali bertanya.

Kalimat tanya berisi tiga kata itu berhasil membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya membuat netra _emerald_ jernihnya beradu dengan batu oniks. Lagi-lagi ia tergugup saat mulai membuka mulutnya. "S-sekarang, Tuan."

Apa tuannya akan meminta Sakura untuk berhubungan badan dengannya sekarang? Pikiran-pikiran aneh merayap masuk ke otaknya satu-persatu.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah sekarang. Besok Kakashi akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Namun saat mendengar tuannya berkata demikian, Sakura justru mengigit bibirnya. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega namun di sisi lain banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Tentu saja ia tak berani menyuarakan rasa keingintahuannya. Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, ia diantar oleh seseorang yang terlihat begitu menawan dan dewasa dengan kacamata yang membuat sosoknya semakin elegan. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang lain, katanya.

" _Hajimemashite_ , Uzumaki Karin _desu_ ," sapanya sembari ber- _ojigi_.

Tubuhnya memang terasa luar biasa lelah, namun gadis bersurai merah muda ini masih memaksakan seulas senyum setelah membalas _ojigi_. "Sakura."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menyebutkan nama kecilnya karena faktanya ia tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Bukan karena tak punya keluarga, mungkin dulu ia memilikinya, sebelum terpisah dari mereka.

Perempuan berambut merah panjang tadi menyeringai, ia mencolek lengan Sakura. "Uchiha Sakura, maksudmu? Kau 'kan sudah resmi menjadi istri _nya ._..." lanjutnya sembari membukakan pintu kamar Sakura.

Karin menunjukkan tempat di mana keperluan sehari-hari gadis itu diletakkan, dimulai dari lemari pakaian—yang ternyata isinya sudah lengkap—sampai segala aksesoris-aksesoris kecil. Hebat, semua sudah ada. Sakura mengambil peralatan mandi dari meja rias, otaknya me- _rewind_ sedikit apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk memuaskan rasa ingintahunya.

"Karin-san? Apa kau tahu, kenapa Tuan ingin menikahiku?"

Wanita yang tadinya sudah berada di ambang pintu itu menghentikan pergerakannya, "Aku tak tahu pasti, yang jelas rapat direksi kemarin menyatakan bahwa Presdir harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan agar mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari para pemegang saham dan mendapatkan penerus. Itu syarat yang diajukan agar Presdir dapat memegang perusahaan di atas kendali penuh."

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu saat mengetahui tuannya menikahi dirinya hanya untuk mencapai suatu tujuan. Demi kepentingan tuannya sendiri. Lagi pula apa sih yang bisa seorang budak harapkan? Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Karin juga rasanya menjawab salah satu pertanyaan lain yang bertengger manis di otaknya. Mungkin, ini juga merupakan alasan mengapa tuannya membeli dirinya.

"Ah, _souka_. _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Karin- _san_."

"Hm, _douita_. Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku kalau kau perlu apa-apa," sahut wanita itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Kedua iris hijau Sakura berpendar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seolah telah mengenal lama Sakura, siapapun orang yang mendesain kamar ini tahu betul semua kesukaan Sakura. Semua yang ada di kamar ini benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya. Perasaan familiar menyambanginya, _feeling like she was coming home_. Apalagi saat melihat sepasang _teddy bear_ berukuran sedang di tengah-tengah kasurnya. Rasanya seperti terbawa arus masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tak pernah ia ingat.

.

Ditemani oleh Kakashi, saat ini ia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Sejak pagi tadi, ia tak mendapati tuannya di rumah. Mungkin karena ia bangun terlalu siang mengingat padatnya jadwal sang tuan yang menjabat sebagai presdir di perusahaan pastilah ia sudah berada di sana pagi-pagi sekali.

Begitu ia bangun, langsung saja ia disuruh untuk bersiap-siap. Jadilah sekarang ia berada di sini, dokter kandungan. Ini menjelaskan perintah tuannya tadi malam. Yang dimaksud mengandung anak sang tuan yaitu ia hanya akan menerima sperma sang tuan tanpa berhubungan intim. Singkatnya, ia akan melakukan suntik sperma. Mungkin tuannya yang terhormat itu terlalu jijik berhubungan badan dengannya.

Gamang, ia dirintiki perasaan tersebut. Memikirkan bahwa ia harus mengandung dan menjadi ibu di usia semuda ini. Ditambah lagi, anak pertama yang akan ia kandung nanti merupakan buah yang dibuat tanpa dasar cinta. Pengalaman pertama tanpa siapapun menemaninya, kenapa juga harus Kakashi— _bodyguard_ dan orang terpercaya di rumah—yang harus mengantarnya? Sekali lagi jawaban yang terlintas di otaknya yaitu karena Sasuke sibuk. Terlalu sibuk untuk menemani sang budak yang akan mengandung anaknya.

"Nona Sakura, silahkan," tutur seorang perawat menarik kembali sang gadis dari dunia kecil yang dibuatnya.

" _Hai_ ," cicitnya pelan. Ia kira Kakashi akan menemaninya sampai dalam namun faktanya, ia masih diam tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus menghadapi rasa takutnya sendirian.

.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak ia melakukan serentetan proses inseminasi. Sakura juga telah melakukan kontrol rutinnya dengan Tsunade- _sensei_ , dokter senior yang namanya sudah dikenal banyak orang. Tadi siang, sang dokter membawakan kabar yang seharusnya terdengar membahagiakan. Kabar yang menyatakan bahwa program inseminasinya telah berhasil. Itu artinya, ia sedang mengandung anak tuannya.

Selama sebulan lebih ini, hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke datar-datar saja. Seperti biasa, mereka hanya bertemu di pagi hari dan syukur-syukur bisa melihat wajah tuannya di tengah malam kalau beruntung. Itu yang terlihat dari luar, namun sesungguhnya entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menaruh hati pada tuannya _. Forbidden love_ , eh?

Jangan salahkan ia. Pada awalnya, perempuan itu tak merasakan apapun hingga akhirnya ia mulai penasaran dengan sosok misterius tuannya. Sosok familiar yang rasanya dekat namun sulit diraih. Dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang saat sadar, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona tuannya.

Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Wajahnya merona merah saat memikirkan bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah buah dari dirinya bersama orang yang ia sukai yang entah bagaimana perasaannya. Malam ini, ia akan memberitahukan tuannya soal janin yang ia kandung.

Sudah lima jam Sakura duduk menunggu tuannya di ruang tengah. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda batang hidung tuannya akan muncul. Ia mulai merasa lelah, matanya sudah terasa berat. Memejamkan mata sejenak mungkin adalah pilihan yang cukup bagus. Perempuan itu mulai melemaskan otot-ototnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan meluruskan kakinya. Iris hijau gioknya mulai disembunyikan di balik kelopak mata. Beristirahat sejenak, ia hanya akan tidur sebentar kok.

Namun sayangnya kata sebentar itu berubah menjadi sepuluh jam. Ia terlalu lama bermain ke _dreamland_ -nya hingga lupa pulang. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terbangun di kamarnya. Ini sudah sangat siang, matahari sudah tinggi. Tunggu, bukankah tadi malam ia masih berada di ruang tengah?

Sakura mengacak-acak surai permen kapasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk memperkirakan apa yang terjadi. Hasilnya nihil, tadi malam tidurnya terlalu nyenyak. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, kalau sudah siang begini ... Tuan Uchiha pasti sudah berada di kantor lagi, 'kan?

Tak mau membuat kepalanya bertambah mumet, ia mulai beranjak dari kasur nyamannya dan membersihkan diri. Astaga, kalau ia masih memiliki ibu pasti ibunya sudah mencak-mencak. Perempuan macam apa yang baru bangun jam segini?

Sekarang Sakura sudah rapi, ia bergegas ke luar dari kamarnya berharap tuannya belum ke kantor. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sesukanya, membiarkan mereka bergerak sesuai dengan gerak refleks otaknya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tergolong baru di rumah ini tapi ia merasa sudah hafal seisi rumah besar milik tuannya. Pergerakan kedua kakinya pun berhenti di taman belakang rumah yang sudah menyerupai kastil milik tuannya.

Kening Sakura dibuatnya berkerut samar, dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa tuannya sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam renang bersama dengan seorang perempuan anggun yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan sang tuan. Tunggu, rasanya ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Perasaan familiar menghampirinya membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja mulai terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan calon pengantinmu? Sudah satu bulan lebih, lho. Kalau belum, Ibu dapat mengenalkanmu dengan putri dari korporasi Hyuuga atau—"

"—Jangan mencampuri urusanku," potong pria itu sembari menantang pemilik iris hitam jelaga yang sama hitamnya seperti miliknya.

Agak terkejut namun penuturan anaknya berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Wanita cantik nan anggun yang dipanggil Sasuke ibu itu menghela napas, pancaran _onyx-_ nya meredup. "Kalau saja Sacchi masih ada, sudah dipastikan dia yang akan menjadi pendampingmu. Sayangnya—"

"—Bisakah Ibu diam?"

Lagi-lagi penuturan sang anak kembali menyakiti hatinya. Perubahan air muka Uchiha Mikoto nampak jelas terlihat, entah kenapa setiap kali berkunjung begini anak bungsunya selalu menyakiti hatinya. "Baik, Ibu mengerti. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah mendapatkan calonnya, kenalkan pada Ibu dan Ayah, ya. Bawa dia ke rumah ..."

Setelah mengatakan sebaris kalimat tersebut, Mikoto pun pamit. Meskipun sangat tertutup pada ibunya, namun Sasuke tetap mengantar ibunya ke depan _kastil_ nya dengan mengambil jalan pintas dari taman belakang sehingga ia tak menyadari eksistensi Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapannya dengan sang ibu.

Rasa ngilu yang menghampiri kepalanya sudah terasa lebih baik saat Sakura mengistrahatkan dirinya sejenak di sofa ruang tengah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berulah? Kepalanya sudah tak pernah terasa sakit semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir. Namun sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, semuanya kembali. Ia berdeham pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya kala ia melihat tuannya memasuki ruang tengah.

" _Ohayougozaimasu_ , Tuan," tuturnya pelan, ia ber- _ojigi_.

Uchiha Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Hn," balasnya singkat.

Merasa ini waktu yang tepat, ia pun mencoba membuka mulutnya, membahas soal tadi malam yang belum sempat ia sampaikan. " _Ano_ _..._ _,_ _"_ ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, melarikan diri dari kedua netra oniks segelap malam milik tuannya yang tengah menatapinya dengan intens. Ia menenangkan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar gugup, semoga saja berita ini dapat membuat tuannya senang. Semoga saja ia tak salah. Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum melepas dua kata yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Aku hamil."

Sayangnya, perubahan tak terdapat di wajah pucat nan tampan milik tuannya. Tuannya tetap terlihat tenang. "Kakashi sudah memberitahuku kemarin."

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kabar sepenting ini saja tak bisa ia sampaikan secara langsung. Kehidupannya benar-benar dikontrol sepenuhnya oleh sang tuan. Sejujurnya, ia mengharapkan setidaknya tuannya—orang yang ia sukai belum lama ini—memberikan seulas senyum atau yang lainnya. Minimal bisa 'kan ia terlihat senang agar Sakura juga senang? Sayangnya semua itu _memang_ harapan belaka. "Ah, begitu rupanya," balasnya sembari tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca bak orang idiot. Ia tahu, ia berlebihan.

Namun pergerakan yang dilakukan sang tuan selanjutnya membuat Sakura membeku seketika. Tuannya menepuk kepala _pink_ Sakura perlahan. "Tahanlah sedikit lagi. Hanya sampai anak ini lahir, aku akan membebaskanmu."

Ia tercengang. Bebas...? Satu kata dengan lima huruf yang sangat ingin ia dengar sejak lama. Satu kata yang tak pernah diucapkan oleh siapapun semenjak ia diperbudak. Bibirnya bergetar, air mata lolos dari pelupuknya. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menangis, apalagi menangis karena luar biasa senang begini. Tapi kenapa ia harus bebas saat ia mulai menaruh hati pada tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke? " _H-hontou desu ka?"_

"Hn. Setelah melahirkan, kau akan pergi ke Amerika. Karena aku hanya membutuhkan anak yang kau kandung."

Seharusnya, ia membenci tuannya. Apalagi pria itu tak pernah berlaku benar-benar baik tanpa niatan. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa? Justru ia semakin penasaran pada Sasuke. Silakan tertawakan ia sesukanya. Ia memang terluka mendengar penuturan pria _stoic_ yang ternyata seumuran dengannya namun toh hatinya juga sudah banyak lubang di mana-mana. Jadi, ini tak masalah. Setelah dipakai, ia akan dibuang. Ini juga tak masalah. Masih untung ia bisa bebas. Pertanyaannya, bisakah ia terpisah dengan tuannya? Bisakah ia tak melihat wujud tuannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Bisakah—tidak. Ia bisa. Ia _harus_ bisa. Sebelum perasaannya semakin dalam, harusnya ia mengenyahkannya hingga tak bersisa secepatnya. Ia harus bertahan selama sembilan bulan ke depan sehingga ia dapat meninggalkan tuannya dengan hati ringan.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu, aku tak akan melupakannya," ia memberikan _ojigi_ dalamnya, nyaris sembilan puluh derajat.

"Bersiaplah sekarang, jam tiga kau sudah harus berada di sini," perintahnya sebelum meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin bingung akan perlakuan tuannya.

Memangnya ia akan dibawa ke mana oleh tuannya? Sudah tiga minggu lebih di sini, ia belum pernah diajak keluar oleh tuannya. Ini membuatnya kembali berharap. Bisakah ia berharap? Bolehkah ia? Baik. Sudah ia putuskan dalam hati, ia akan menikmati momen-momen bersama tuannya selama sembilan bulan ke depan. Karena hanya sedikit, ia akan mempergunakan waktunya baik-baik. Ia tak mengharap tuannya membalas perasaannya. Kalau ia yang terluka sendirian tak apa-apa, 'kan? Ia tidak akan merugikan siapapun.

"Sakura- _san_? Mari, kuantar. Aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap," tutur Karin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya. Salahkan perempuan cantik itu, ia banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Uchiha Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian formal nan elegan. _Light gray tight dress_ selutut yang dipadukan dengan _blazer_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan _light gray_ di bagian kerah. Rambut panjangnya diikat _pony tail_ , _heels-_ nya disamakan dengan warna _blazer_ -nya. Sakura tentu saja buta _brand_ , diisolasi dari dunia luar selama dua belas tahun terakhir ini ... bisa tahu apa sih dia? Ia menggenggam _clutch_ -nya dan menjadi salah tingkah saat melihat tuannya keluar dengan jas abu-abu yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh tegapnya. Ia malah merona.

Ia mengikuti tuannya dari belakang menuju mobil sedan hitam mewah milik sang tuan yang sudah siap bersama Kakashi di dalamnya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit perjalanan namun belum ada yang buka suara. Lima belas menit yang _awkward_ untuk Sakura yang matanya mulai terasa berat lagi. Astaga, semenjak hamil ia jadi mudah mengantuk. Sebenarnya ingin sekali menemani Sasuke, sekedar mengobrol atau melakukan hal lainnya. Tapi untuk apa ia terjaga kalau hanya untu menemani sebongkah batu? Ini tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pergerakan Uchiha Sasuke yang menepuk bahu budaknya pelan membuatnya tersadar. Sambil mengumpulkan 'nyawa'nya yang masih tersebar, ia mulai mencerna tempat perhentian tuannya. Ia hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya kala mengetahui bahwa ini bukan _date_. Yang menyambutnya hanyalah sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang dapat Sakura asumsikan bahwa ini merupakan tempat tuannya meraup keuntungan. Nampaknya ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi, ya?

"Setelah turun dari mobil ini, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan," perintahnya sambil menuntun Sakura turun, menggenggam telapak tangan perempuan itu.

Ia, Sakura, hanya dapat berharap semoga ia tak terbuai. Ia tak mau terjatuh semakin dalam, terjatuh dalam lubang perasaan yang tak berdasar sehingga ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar bak orang frustrasi. Ia ingin berharap, selepas dari tuannya ia akan menemukan _Mr. Right_ -nya.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, awalnya para pekerja di sana akan membungkukkan badan. Kemudian, mereka akan menatap takjub pada sepasang orang yang mereka anggap penting tersebut. Bahkan beberapa ada yang terlihat iri. Untungnya Sakura sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, ia terlatih saat di tempat penjualan dulu.

Masih dengan tangan yang tertaut, akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dapat terlihat sang tuan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya, disusul dengan Karin yang muncul dengan kilat.

"Hei, Sasuke, para pemegang saham sudah menunggu," ucapnya sembari bergegas mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura. "Omong-omong, ayahmu juga menghadiri pertemuan ini."

Dapat Sakura rasakan bahwa genggaman tangan tuannya mengencang beberapa saat. Dari ekor matanya, perempuan dua puluh empat tahun ini melihat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Seburuk itukah hubungannya dengan sang ayah? Melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan ibunya tadi juga sudah cukup menjelaskan hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya tak begitu baik.

Karin membuka pintu ruang _meeting_ , setelah membungkukkan badannya ia mengucapkan permohonan maaf atas keterlambatan tuannya. Lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura memosisikan diri di tempat duduk yang telah tersedia. Jadi ini lingkungan kekuasaan tuannya toh. Sakura mengulum senyum senang karena mengetahui sisi yang lain lagi dari tuannya.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas waktunya. Anda sekalian pasti sudah mengetahui tujuan saya mengadakan _meeting_ kali ini, bukan?" laki-laki itu memberi jeda sebentar, dapat terlihat kalau ia sudah biasa berbicara di depan umum. Ia menatap iris istri kontraknya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi.

"Ya, tujuanku kali ini adalah untuk memperkenalkan istriku," tatapan matanya berubah setajam elang, menerobos iris _onyx_ di depannya terang-terangan yang ditambah dengan _smirk_ kemenangan melawan Uchiha Fugaku sang ayah dengan telak. "Haruno Sakura."

Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan oleh _air conditioner_ ditambah dengan bau ruangan _meeting_ ini memperkeruh atmosfer. Jujur, Sakura sendiri sangat kebingungan. Tapi ia tetap berdiri memberika _ojigi_ melawan tatapan orang-orang penting di sana. " _Hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," tuturnya malu-malu. Ia merasakan tatapan menusuk dari seseorang yang garis wajahnya mirip dengan tuannya. Air muka pria yang sudah terlihat lemah itu nampak pucat, bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong.

Mendadak suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi ramai. Heran dan bingung menjadi satu. Yang ada di pikiran para tetua itu pastilah—

"Dia Haruno Sakura yang _itu_? Bukankah dia telah ..."

Salah satu pemegang saham yang merupakan salah seorang dari klan Uchiha, menyuarakan keheranan para pemegang saham yang lain.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh nan _shock_ berpasang-pasang mata, sang Uchiha melanjutkan. "Hn, benar. Dia belum meninggal," jawabnya cuek.

Dunia rasanya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, meninggal? Haruno Sakura yang itu? Apa maksudnya? Tuannya membelinya untuk maksud lain? Bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengandung anaknya dan meraih kepercayaan para pemegang saham? Atau ... tuannya salah mengira ia sebagai orang lain?

Semuanya memang terasa janggal dan aneh sejak awal. Banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul bagaikan hujan deras rasanya membuat isi kepala Sakura ingin keluar. Seperti tertimpa beton, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dan pada saat itu juga, kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_ membuat tubuhnya timpang dengan kesadaran yang menghilang berangsur-angsur.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Terusin aja Rima bikin MC. Astogeh. Hampura, nyak ;_; jujur bangeet, ini tadinya mau dibikin OS. Tapi jadinya twoshot hz. Fiksi ini dibuat udah lama banget. Bayangkan, dari jaman puasa, dari jaman kdrama Kill Me Heal Me /gak. Pokoknya udah lama banget dan bersarang. Makanya gaya bahasanya masih asdf dan plotnya klise haha. Tapi gils, saya sampe ngubek-ngubek situs bunda-bunda buat cari info inseminasi lol x'D makanya maaf kalo ada kesalahan karena aku belum ahli di bidang kesehatan x)

Untuk Kak Bii, maaf ya Kaaak telat banget :( mana ini twoshot yang gatau kapan dilanjut :') /slapped. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yaaa x')) sebenernya ini nungguin balesan pm dari kakak dulu sih baru di-post tapii tak ada balasan di pm :') jadi post aja deh gapapa 'kan ya kak :'))) /disepak.

Buat yang lain ... makasih udah baca sampe sini x) berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? Tebak alurnya juga boleh xD haha~~ see you di next chapter yang insyaAllah last chapter (gatau kapan apdet /der /dasarauthorphp)~~~'w')/

Eniwey, haruskah saya bikin facebook? Hmm .-.


End file.
